Subterfuge
by Anonymous234
Summary: It's been 7 years since the end of the war, and the Ministry has become more corrupt than ever. After investigating a string of murders with his partner Ron Weasley, Auror Draco Malfoy is about to uncover a conspiracy that no one could have predicted. Eventual Dark!Harry. HPDM.


**Title**: Subterfuge

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: It's been 7 years since the end of the war, and the Ministry has become more corrupt than ever. After investigating a string of murders with his partner Ron Weasley, Auror Draco Malfoy is about to uncover a conspiracy that no one could have predicted. Eventual Dark!Harry. HPDM.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**A/N**: This is my first attempt at a story in the Harry Potter fandom. The rating will go up in later chapters. This story is not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Draco stared at the numbers on the door and strained his ears in an attempt to hear what was happening on the other side. Hearing only a low murmur, he raised his fist and knocked before taking a step back. It didn't take long for the door to swing open and reveal the tired eyes of Hermione Granger. She'd obviously gotten annoyed with her hair at some point, as she had tied it back. She was wearing a pair of Muggle jeans as well as a wrinkled navy blouse, and everything about her appearance screamed exhaustion.

"Malfoy."

"Granger." Draco allowed a winning smile to take over his face and swallowed a laugh when she scoffed and walked back into the room.

"Malfoy's here." Weasley looked up from the bed and grinned. Draco raised an eyebrow at him before glancing over at the room's final occupant and nodding. Potter's expression didn't change from its neutral state, but he returned the nod politely.

"Weasley."

"Malfoy." Weasley mocked Draco's flat tone almost perfectly.

"I'm getting really tired of doing my own paperwork." Draco drawled.

"That's because you're a lazy berk." Draco gasped loudly and put his hand over his heart dramatically.

"Weasley, you wound me! Granger, how could you sit there and let him talk to me that way?" Granger stared at him.

"Considering he's lying in a hospital bed because you shoved him out of a window, I think he's entitled to a few insults." Draco gaped at her.

"I saved his life!"

"By shoving him out of a window."

"Better I shove him out of a window into some bushes than allow him to be hit by an AK." Granger smirked, and Draco couldn't help but feel as if she'd stolen the expression from him somehow. Before she could respond, Weasley distracted them both by laughing.

"If I know Malfoy, this was his way of getting revenge for catching his hair on fire last month." Draco shot him a glare. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that he'd had to cut his hair back up into the short style he'd worn in school. A new voice cut in before Draco could shoot a nasty retort.

"It looks better short anyway." Draco shot a suspicious glance at Potter who grinned back widely. Draco had expected the other man to stay silent until he left; obviously he was wrong. Draco turned back to his partner and continued on as if the brunette hadn't spoken.

"I only came to see if you had been thorned to death by the bushes. I wouldn't want to have to deal with breaking in a new partner after all."

"Sure, Malfoy. Whatever you say. Now get out of here and finish our report. I can promise you that I will moan and groan and keep myself stuck here to get a break from the paperwork for once. You know Harry will want every detail on his desk when he comes in tomorrow anyway." Weasley had jerked his head towards a slightly amused Potter while he was talking.

"Work me to death why don't you." Draco let out a dramatic humph, and tried to hide the slight upturn of his lips. If the satisfaction on Weasley's face was anything to go by, he hadn't quite succeeded. "I suppose I should go get started if I have to finish it all tonight. Weasley. Granger. Potter." Draco nodded at each of the room's occupants before turning and walking back out the door.

"I expect it on my desk by seven!" Potter yelled after him, and Draco shot a glare over his shoulder at both he and the sniggering Weasley he left behind before slamming the door. Walking back into the waiting room, he gestured for Pansy to get up and exit the hospital with him.

"So, I take it Weasley is still alive then." Pansy wrapped her scarf more securely around her neck as they walked through the front door of the hospital. He could tell by her tone that she didn't really care and that she resented being dragged along on this little detour.

"It's frowned upon not to visit when your partner is in the hospital." Pansy rolled her eyes.

"He broke his leg and had a few cuts; he'll be out by the end of the day. This was for your own peace of mind. Now, take me to lunch. That was the only reason I came out with you in the first place." Draco shot her a disgruntled look before extending his arm to her as they neared the apparition point.

They landed outside of a small café on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, and Draco held the door open for Pansy as she stepped inside. By the time they were given a table, he was more uncomfortable than he thought he'd be. While he and Pansy had exchanged owls and kept one another up on the basics of what was going on in their respective lives, this was the first time they'd been able to meet in person since he'd completed Auror training 2 years before. Pansy had been staying in Italy and was only back in Britain to oversee the opening of her Apothecary in Diagon Alley. She had a successful business stationed in Italy with stores not only there but in France as well.

"How has your mother been?" Draco glanced at the woman across the table and took a second to acknowledge just how gorgeous she was. Sleek black hair that reached her shoulders in the front and was shortened around to the back. Smooth pale skin with a slight smattering of freckles across the nose and cheeks. A slightly round face and a shapely body with excellent curves.

"She's fine. She asked about you. You should stop in and visit before you leave."

"Hmm. I do miss Narcissa, however I need to talk to you about that actually."

"Visiting my mother?"

"No. Leaving." Draco narrowed his eyes as she raised a glass of wine to painted red lips and took a small sip.

"What about it?"

"I've decided that it would be better for me to stay for a while." Pansy put down the glass and stared at him for a second before continuing. "I've made an arrangement with the Ministry." Draco stiffened.

"What kind of arrangement?" Pansy hummed and traced a finger along the edge of her wine glass.

"The kind that makes sure that my business permits won't be refused because of my 'questionable character'." Draco sat straight up as a white hot flare of anger shot through him.

_"What?"_

"Apparently, if I can provide the Medical and Auror departments with potions for the next year – at a discounted price of course – and remain above the law, they'll be willing to overlook my previous indiscretions."

Pansy spoke calmly, but Draco could see the calculating look in her eye as she observed him. She was waiting for his reaction. It was obvious he'd been spending too much time in the presence of former Gryffindors when the first thing out of his mouth was an angrily hissed _"Why didn't you tell me?"_

"Oh, Draco." She looked pitying for a moment, and Draco flinched back. "What could you have done? Your reputation is no better than mine. I have no doubts that they keep just as close of an eye on you as they will be keeping on me, and you have nowhere near influence in the Ministry your father used to have. Besides, a year really isn't so bad when you think about it."

"You stupid bint." Draco watched her eyes fill with anger before throwing his napkin to the side and continuing. "You haven't done anything! The worst thing anyone in your family did was you making that stupid comment about Potter when we were kids. One comment doesn't equal 'questionable character', and if you haven't noticed, _Weasley is my Auror partner_. Ronald Weasley. _Best friend_ to the sodding Boy-Who-Lived who is also the head of the Auror Department if you haven't noticed. We've been partners for 2 years, Pansy. We've _killed _for one another. You really think he wouldn't help me?"

"I'm not a fool, Draco. I didn't make this decision lightly. I looked at it from every angle. Trust me when I tell you that there's nothing you could have done. You're blowing this out of proportion. It's only one year." Draco reached into his robe pocket and deposited a few galleons on the table before standing up to leave.

"I'm going to talk to Potter tomorrow. I'll owl you."

"Draco, stop!" Pansy grabbed the sleeve of his robe, and pulled him to a stop a few steps outside of the café entrance. "Please, Draco. Don't. I don't want any more trouble." Draco yanked his robe out of her grasp with a scowl. His expression softened when he saw her stumble before catching herself and looking up at him with frightened eyes. "Draco, please."

"Pansy, it isn't right." He grabbed her arms gently to help steady her.

"What happened to you, Draco? You go running to Harry Potter to solve all of your problems now? Have you no self-respect?" Draco froze.

"No. It's just –"

"Just what, Draco?" Draco winced at her volume. "You're willing to give the Head Auror a reason to go on a warpath – all in _my name_ I might add. Can you even imagine what kind of trouble this might bring for me?"

"Pansy." Draco felt miserable and more than a little helpless.

"Draco, just let it go." She was looking at him pleadingly now. "Go to the Manor and get some rest. We'll talk more tomorrow, okay? I'll floo over after you get off work." Draco nodded stiffly.

"Let me apparate you home first."

"No, no. It's okay. I left my cloak in the café. I'll floo out once I've grabbed it." Draco nodded again before pulling out his wand and disapparating with a loud crack.

"Well, that was a little more dramatic than I would have liked." Pansy tensed and turned to face the man behind her.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him." The man grinned at her in amusement.

"I have no plans of hurting him. I wouldn't have hurt him even without promising you such a thing. He's far too valuable."

"Then why are you doing this?" The man's eyes hardened.

"That's none of your concern. Just do what you're told, and we won't have a problem. I'd really rather not see Draco grieving over you, and I doubt he'd accept what I'm planning if you come to harm in the process." Pansy watched him before nodding once and swinging open the door to the café.

* * *

TBC.


End file.
